hungergamestrilogyfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamemaker
Gamemakers are people from the Capitol who design and plan the Hunger Games each year and control the arena during the Games. Gamemakers The Gamemakers design and control the Hunger Games. They design the arena and the outfits, as well as the animals in the arena and the scenery of the arena. They also keep track of the number of deaths that happen in the arena, as well as signalling cannon fire for the deceased. From the tiniest detail to the biggest bloodbath, the Gamemakers are in charge of entertaining the Capitol to the fullest. A dry uninteresting Hunger Games means that the head Gamemakers lives will become in peril. A bloody and goresome Games that keeps the crowd on the edge of their seats brings the Gamemakers fame and fortune. Although the Gamemakers are in charge of the Games, President Snow's opinion is what matters most. Seneca Crane used to be the Head Gamemaker, but when he let Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark both survive the 74th Hunger Games, he was killed on orders of President Snow for allowing both Katniss and Peeta to live. Plutarch Heavensbee took his place as the new Head Gamemaker, and used his position to assist in the second rebellion and break tributes out of the arena. The Gamemakers' job is to make the annual Hunger Games as spectacular, bloody, frightening and entertaining as possible. When the Head Gamemaker feels that the Games are becoming boring, they will introduce some new element such as a forest fire or tsunami or announce a feast to excite the audience to drive the tributes closer together and kill some of them off. They control everything that happens in the arena. The Gamemakers are responsible for the announcements made in the arena by Claudius Templesmith and for sounding the cannons upon a tribute's death. They also unleash lab-grown muttations into the arena to add another obstacle to survival. These have included carnivorous squirrels, monstrous ape-like creatures and giant wolf-mutts which aside from being extremely dangerous, have a profound psychological effect on the tributes. They can also alter day and night, where the water flows, temperature, and many more environmental things. The Gamemakers also operate the extensive survaillence system in the arena, ensuring the tributes are being watched constantly. In the case that the Gamemakers dislike a certain tribute they can easily kill him/her off, as seen with Titus. Known Gamemakers *Seneca Crane - The head Gamemaker for the 74th Hunger Games. He allowed both Katniss and Peeta to become victors of the 74th Hunger Games, therefore he was later forced to eat nightlock (in the film). In the book, it is implied that he is hanged. *Plutarch Heavensbee - The head Gamemaker for the 75th Hunger Games, who fell in the punch bowl during the training in the 74th Hunger Games due to Katniss having shot at the apple in the roasted pig's mouth. He made sure that the weapons that the members of the rebellion needed were all in the Cornucopia. *Lucia - A female Gamemaker for the 74th Hunger Games. She only appeared in the movie. She created the mutts that chased Katniss, Peeta and Cato and killed Thresh Trivia *The efforts of the Head Gamemaker are closely analyzed by the President to ensure that aside from entertaining the Capitol, the Hunger Games inspire fear and quell rebellion in the districts. If the President is dissatisfied, the Head Gamemaker can face execution. *Gamemakers are known to love food and drink in large quantities, as for the exception of one occasion, all the times the Gamemakers are physically present in the book they are drunk and eating food. *They have a much bigger on-screen role in the movie, where they are shown in a control room. They are then shown to create mutts, and set off traps as the Games moves along. *A female Gamemaker was given the name Lucia in The Hunger Games film.